1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction printer, a printing system including the multifunction printer, and a still image printing program to be used for the multifunction printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique has been hitherto known, in which a piece of still image data of a desired scene is extracted from a piece of movie image data composed of a plurality of pieces of still image data arranged in a chronological order, and a still image thereof is printed on a printing medium. For example, an image output device, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,221,470 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-264660), temporarily stores a plurality of pieces of still image data (frames) contained in movie image data. When an instruction to print a still image is inputted by the remote control operation by a user, a plurality of (for example, two) still images, which are disposed in the vicinity of the time at which the printing instruction is inputted, are displayed on a screen. Further, when an image, which is to be printed, is identified from the plurality of displayed images by the remote control operation by the user, the image data of the identified image is outputted to an image-forming device (for example, a color printer).
As described above, in the case of the image output device described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,221,470, the user specifies the scene which is contained in the movie image data and which is desired to be printed, and the user specifies the image to be printed, while viewing the screen by means of the remote control operation. Therefore, the printing of the desired image as extracted from the moving image is not easily performed by some users such as aged persons who are weak in the equipment operation.